darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Eve
Eve was brought to life by Dr. Julia Hoffman and Barnabas Collins as a mate for the monster Adam (596), who was threatening massive destruction unless a mate was provided for him. The efforts were covertly aided by Nicholas Blair, a warlock who called up the spirit of Danielle Rogét to serve as the life force for the experiment (594). Biography 18th Century Life Eve was truly Danielle Rogét reincarnated, and thus her life began in the 18th century. See Danielle Rogét for details on her pre-resurrected life. Return to 1796 Angelique, rightfully fearful that Nicholas was about to destroy her, formed an alliance with Eve who sought proof that Peter Bradford and Jeff Clark were the same person. Angelique knew where an amulet was that Nicholas used to send people back into time, but because she was not so powerful as he, could only send someone back for six hours (622). Angelique sent Eve back to the day that Peter Bradford's death warrant for the murder of Noah Gifford arrived in Collinsport and visited him in the Collinsport Gaol. She learned that Victoria Winters had previously traveled back in time, was condemned for practicing witchcraft, and survived her hanging. She came up with a plan to drug the jailer and escape with Peter on two horses provided by Ben Stokes, believing that if she did not find her evidence in six hours she would stay in the 18th century and change history. Her plan was foiled when Peter decided not to go with her because he believed he and Victoria would be reunited in another life. Peter wrote a note, which along with the Collins Family History Book constituted her proof (623). She returned to 1968 and set off to break off Jeff and Vicky's engagement. 20th Century Life Professor Stokes was the first person to surmise Eve's true identity. He was able to convince Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman of this after they had contacted Phillippe Cordier during a séance (600). Unfortunately Phillippe decided to defend Eve's honor by attacking Adam which would have killed Barnabas and him if Nicholas had not banished the ghost (601). The trio of Collins, Stokes and Hoffman then decided to kill Eve (604) & (605) but it failed because Nicholas was spying on them using The Mirror (605) and laid a trap for Barnabas. Eve hated Adam, the man for whom she was created, and was at odds with Nicholas over her fate (600). Eve's pursuit of Peter Bradford enraged Adam so much that he strangled her (626). Subsequent to this, he attempted a second experiment, which ended up frying her corpse rather than resurrecting her (633/634). Now Eve remains an afterthought (although Barnabas did mention her in 797 and 1043). The House By The Sea The spirit of Danielle was resurrected - haunting Gerald Conway. Beneath the Veil Danielle, alive once more but in a dying body, committed a series of murders. Her victims included Anton Thompson, Bernard Kear and George Patterson. She then possessed the body of Emma Finney and left Collinsport alongside Alfie Chapman. Source Material Eve was inspired by the character of "The Mate" in 's , as well as the from the 1935 horror film . Appearances 594, 595, 596, 597, 600, 602, 609, 610, 611, 617, 622, 623, 624, 625, 626, 627, 633/634 Category:1795 Characters Category:Present-Day Characters Category:Characters